riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Muchas Gracias: The Best of Kyuss
Muchas Gracias: The Best of Kyuss is a posthumous compilation by Kyuss, released in 2000 via Elektra Records. Although promoted as a "best of" album, it features mostly rare tracks and B-sides and includes only five studio recordings from the band's four studio albums. The only rarities and b-sides omitted from the compilation are the versions of "Hurricane" and "El Rodeo" from the Demon Cleaner single and the band's cover of "Into The Void" by Black Sabbath. The final four tracks are live recordings from a 24 May 1994 performance in Hamburg, previously released as the Live at Marquee Club EP which was included with the first 3,000 copies of the band's 1994 album Welcome to Sky Valley released in Germany and Australia; the tracks were also included on various editions of the Demon Cleaner single that same year. Tracklist *1. Un Sandpiper (Josh Homme, Scott Reeder, John Garcia, Alfredo Hernández) (8:16) *2. Shine (Reeder) (5:55) *3. 50 Million Year Trip (Downside Up) (Brant Bjork) (5:45) *4. Mudfly (Homme) (2:26) *5. Demon Cleaner (Homme) (5:20) *6. A Day Early and a Dollar Extra (Homme) (2:17) *7. I'm Not (Homme, Garcia) (4:30) *8. Hurricane (Homme, Garcia) (2:42) *9. Flip The Phase (Homme) (2:16) *10. Fatso Forgotso (Reeder) (8:34) *11. El Rodeo (Homme) (5:36) *12. Gardenia (Live) (Bjork) (6:46) *13. Thumb (Live) (Homme, Bjork) (4:38) *14. Conan Troutman (Live) (Homme) (2:18) *15. Freedom Run (Live) (Homme, Bjork) (7:54) Track Origins *''Un Sandpiper'' - From the Gardenia single, released 6 February 1995 via Elektra. *''Shine'' - From the Kyuss/Wool split single, released in 1996 via Bong Load Custom. *''50 Million Year Trip (Downside Up)'' - From Blues for the Red Sun. *''Mudfly'' - From the One Inch Man single, released 1995 via Elektra. *''Demon Cleaner'' - From Welcome to Sky Valley. *''A Day Early and a Dollar Extra'' - From the One Inch Man single. *''I'm Not'' - From Wretch. *''Hurricane'' - From ...And The Circus Leaves Town. *''Flip The Phase'' - From the One Inch Man single, later released on Kyuss/Queens of The Stone Age. *''Fatso Forgotso'' - From the Into The Void single, released 1996 via Man's Ruin Records. Later released on Kyuss/Queens of The Stone Age. *''El Rodeo'' - From ...And The Circus Leaves Town. *''Gardenia'', Thumb, Conan Troutman, Freedom Run - From Live at the Marquee Club, released in 1994 via Elektra. All four live renditions appeared between both Demon Cleaner singles. Recorded on 24 May 1994 at the Marquee Club in Hamburg, Germany. Personnel Kyuss *'John Garcia' - Vocals (All Tracks), Producer *'Josh Homme' - Guitar (All Tracks), Producer *'Nick Oliveri' - Bass (3, 7), Producer *'Brant Bjork' - Drums (3, 5, 7), Producer *'Scott Reeder' - Bass (1, 2, 4 - 6, 8 - 15), Producer *'Alfredo Hernández' - Drums (1, 2, 4, 6, 8 - 15), Producer Other Personnel *'Chris Goss' - Producer (1, 3, 5) *'Catherine Enny' - Producer (7) *'Ron Krown' - Producer (7) *'Patrick "Hutch" Hutchinson' - Engineer, Producer (12 - 15) *'Arne Ketelsen' - Cover Photography *'Der Diener' - Cover Design *'Niels Anderson' - Track Compiler *'Batterman' - Track Compiler *'Henning Mielke' - Compilation Supervisor External Links *Muchas Gracias: The Best of Discogs References Category:Release Category:Compilation Album Category:Kyuss Category:Elektra Category:Josh Homme Category:Brant Bjork Category:John Garcia Category:Alfredo Hernandez Category:Scott Reeder Category:Nick Oliveri Category:Chris Goss Category:Desert Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Stoner Rock Category:California